


Play. Rewind. Play.

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Memory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand finds an old tape that he made of Daniel as a mortal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play. Rewind. Play.

_Naked, Daniel rested back against the headboard, one knee was drawn up, cigarette between his lips. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he held his breath for a long moment, before expelling a cloud of smoke with the sort of satisfaction which he only seemed to get from his first cigarette of the day. With his eyes half closed and his free hand idly toying with his cock he looked completely relaxed, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched._

_Eventually he cracked upon one eye, brow crinkling he looked at the camera focused on him. “What are you doing?” he asked sleepily, his hand frozen on his cock like a child caught stealing a cookie._

_Armand’s own voice came from off camera. “You looked so good, I had to capture it. There’s no need to stop what you’re doing. I love watching you like this…”_

_“Armand!…I’m shy” Daniel laughed, moving a hand to cover himself._

_“I’ll give you a reward”_

_Self conscious but smiling the youth resumed the action of his hand, staring past the camera as he worked his erection with firm strokes, the faint blush upon his cheeks almost as charming as the besotted gaze directed off screen._

Rewind. Play. Rewind. Play. Rewind. Play.

Eventually he couldn’t bear any more, pausing on a freeze-frame of a far happier time while he picked up the phone and dialled. “Marius…. Yes, yes, I’m fine. How is he? How’s my Daniel? Any change? Any change at all?”


End file.
